


Drabble Night

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: A collection of true drabbles (exactly 100 words) prompted by my tumblr followers. (Can all be found on tumblrhere.)





	1. Erik/Charles/Moira

Charles saw no reason why he should have to choose between Erik and Moira. They were both consenting adults with beautiful bodies and gorgeous, intelligent minds that made his heart flutter, and both were intrigued by each other as well as Charles. It was perfect.

And oh, they did have a grand time. But he’d been wrong, Charles reflected as he carefully sifted through Moira’s memory, about there being no need to choose between them. To keep Moira now would mean sacrificing Erik, as soon as she reported he’d gone rogue.

So Charles made his choice, and lost them both.


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Incredibly, this was written way, way before I got into _Yuri!!! on Ice_.)

Sebastian Shaw would rot in prison for shattering his rival’s legs with a sledgehammer, but that wouldn’t get Charles out of his wheelchair. Nothing would.

“Don’t drop me,” Charles said as Erik glided across the rink, careful with the extra weight on his back. “This is stupid. It’ll never be the same.”

“Nothing ever is.”

They cut their way across the ice—slowly at first, then faster—and suddenly laughing, Charles’s arms spread like wings, hair fluttering.

Erik spun, tighter and tighter, and gracefully shifted Charles from back to chest, kissing him to the music of blades scraping on ice.


	3. The New York City Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro-centric.

It wasn’t that Pietro even wanted to run in the marathon that badly – okay, he kinda did, but he’d live, it wasn’t like he had anything to prove. Everyone knew he’d be fast enough to win. That was the entire problem, after all.

So left to his own devices, it was likely that Pietro would have let the matter drop. But watching his dads’ faces when they found out he’d been forbidden from racing because of his mutation, he knew the matter would not be dropped at all, ever, and he might as well buckle up for a wild ride.


	4. Cooking Class

They were the only boys taking Cooking instead of Shop, “which is stupid,” said Charles, “since nobody of any gender needs power tools more than they need food.” Maybe so, but Erik was furious to have missed out on the powerful metal machines. Just his luck the class was full.

Still, Cooking was surprisingly exciting, with Charles there. He set off the smoke alarm four times, burned through a copper pot, melted two spatulas, and gave the teacher salmonella.

After that, Charles’s cooking skills became suddenly flawless and all his dishes identical to Erik’s. The teacher pretended not to notice.


	5. Office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank POV.

It was hard to decide on the worst part of working with Charles and Erik. The winks and innuendos in staff meetings? The strange noises coming from closets? The annual Holiday Party, where the gloves abruptly came off, among other articles of clothing? That was certainly a front-runner. But no, Hank thought as he reached for the alcohol wipes, the worst part had to be finding butt-prints on the copier.

He was wrong, he soon discovered. Accidentally stapling a photocopy of Charles’s bare butt, with Erik’s hands on either side, to his monthly report – THAT was definitely the worst part.


	6. Post-Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-DOFP.

Charles was respectable again now, haircut and everything. The first semester of Xavier’s School, Take Two, was going swimmingly, and the Halloween party had been a great success. In _many_ ways.

“Good morning,” Charles murmured, curling closer to the man tangled in his sheets, who was still wearing bits of the “Frankenstein’s monster” costume that had allowed him to sneak in.

“Morning, Herr Professor.” Erik chuckled into his hair; he’d found Charles’s teacher costume so unamusing that it circled back around to hilarity.

“Staying for breakfast?” Charles asked, and thought his heart might burst when Erik answered, “Staying for good.”


	7. Thanksgiving

Raven made them all go around the table saying what they were thankful for. She started with “finding other mutants.” Alex said “my freedom”; Sean, “the food”; Hank said “our lives,” thinking of Darwin and of his poor dead boss. Moira was grateful for the United States of America; Erik muttered that he agreed with Raven and could they eat now, but squeezed Charles’s knee under the table and thought, _You._

“All of you,” Charles said, horrified to find himself near tears. “I’m thankful to have you all here. It’s a better holiday than this house has ever seen before.”


	8. Carrying

The battle between X-Men and Brotherhood literally implodes on itself, the building crumbling before the destructive power of combat-trained mutants.

The X-Men scramble to safety, regrouping on the opposite side from the Brotherhood. Soon everyone is accounted for – except the Professor.

“It’s not safe,” Jean says when Scott moves to go back.

“But he’s in there with Magneto! There’s no telling what _he_ might do!”

What Magneto does, it turns out, is limp out of the rubble, bent protectively over the unconscious professor as he delivers him to his students. He touches Charles’s cheek, just once, before he levitates away.


	9. The Provost's Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For non-Tamora Pierce fans: The Provost’s Dogs are kind of the City Guard/beat cops of Tortall. “Cage Dogs” are interrogators.

Erik never wanted a partner, especially this one. Xavier is too soft, too smooth-handed and gentle-voiced, and rumor has it he’s some kind of secret nobleman who could go home to his riches any time. One way or another, Erik’s sure he won’t be here come spring.

Charles always wanted a partner, but not this one. Lehnsherr is skinny and mean as a Cage Dog, and Charles can’t imagine liking or trusting him. This partnership is not going to work out.

Ten years later, they’re the longest-serving partnership in the kennel, with a tendency to hold hands under the table.


	10. Mistaken Identity

Real people don’t have those cheekbones, that waist, eyes the color of poetry – and such men don’t hit on tweedy paraplegic professors. It’s sweet of Raven to lift his spirits, but her methods verge on the creepy.

“Oh, I’ve had enough,” Charles says when “Erik” offers him another drink. “In fact, I should eat. Come back to my flat, I’m sure I can feed you something…” He licks his lips, wondering how far Raven will go.

When “Erik” straddles his lap and puts his tongue in Charles’s mouth, it occurs to him that _this might not be Raven at all._


	11. Tea

Erik is amazed at all the things a cup of tea can mean – “It’s all right” or “I’m sorry” or “Everything is terrible” or just “Good morning.” Making tea can mean that Charles is happy, sad, frazzled, nostalgic – Erik has even seen Charles make tea _angrily_.

Erik doesn’t even like tea, but he can’t refuse it from Charles’s hands. It always seem to be a gesture of some sort – an olive branch, an apology, an attempt at comfort. Sometimes it is the only unbending in their entire interaction.

So Erik drinks, and hopes that serves as a gesture in return.


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together with its sequel, written at popular insistence. :)

As an omega prince promised elsewhere, getting caught with a lover had dire consequences for Charles.

But for the lover, especially a lowborn squire, not even a knight – well, there were a number of traditional executions for treason. None were quick.

“Go with these men.” Charles swayed in the darkness of the dungeon, barely conscious after his whipping. “They’ll get you to safety.”

“I won’t leave you,” Erik whispered against his lips.

“Go! I’ll find you. Someday, I’ll find you, I promise.” He kissed him again and again, and one last time, knowing they would never see each other again.

 

 

 

 

Charles’s new husband, Sebastian, liked the whipping scars, especially the ones that still hurt, months later. Charles got through the days – and the nights – by dulling his mind with wine.

He thought Erik’s voice was another dream, that night, until Erik embraced him, and the pain in his back was real.

Charles clung to him, touching his face and arms and chest, staring as if he could never see his fill. “Erik, what are you _doing_ here?”

Grimy and blood-spattered and beautiful, Erik grinned. “You took too long to come find me.”

Sebastian tried to stop them leaving. He failed.


	13. Baby

A week-old infant with horns was no good as a CIA recruit. But it wasn’t like they could leave her in the dumpster.

“I’m an aunt!” Raven crowed that night at the facility.

“I was rather hoping you’d be a mother.” Charles tried to hand her the baby.

Raven dodged. “Ohhh no. She’s clearly already bonded with you.”

“But—” The baby started to cry, and Charles bounced her awkwardly.

“Not like that. Look.” Erik held her against his chest, and she immediately quieted.

Charles stared.

“I thought we could call her Edie,” Erik said.

 _We_ , Charles thought. _We_. “All right.”


	14. Eyeliner

Charles didn’t mind Raven’s slumber party makeovers. He wiped off the lipstick, but forgot about his eyes when the pizza arrived.

Delivered by gorgeous Erik Lehnsherr.

“Hi,” Charles said breathlessly.

“Hi.” Erik stared. “A-are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Oh!” Charles reached to wipe it off.

“Don’t! It looks good.” Erik sounded a little hoarse. “ _Really_ good.”

“Really?” Hope and surprise fluttered in Charles’s chest.

Raven and friends swept away the pizza. Charles pressed a little too much money into Erik’s hand, the touch lingering.

“You should come over sometime,” Charles said.

“Or we could go out somewhere.”

Charles grinned. “We could.”


	15. Possessive

So little in Erik’s life has been truly his. Even his own body and powers were used for years at Shaw’s whim, for Shaw’s repellent purposes… Erik feels, sometimes, that he would do anything to keep this one thing, this one man, for himself.

Charles is not a thing to own, Erik understands that, truly. Charles is a person, with the right to leave Erik any time he wants. But until he does – until he stops whispering fiercely in Erik’s ear “I’m yours, I’m yours and you’re mine” – Erik will take it as his right to protect what is his.


End file.
